The Innocent Tale of Estelle
by BanditWerewolf
Summary: Yuri and Estelle take a trip down memory lane, as secret feelings are revealed.


**The Innocent Tale of Estelle**

BW: Here is an Innocent tale of Estelle. Taking place sometimes after the game's ending. Here, Yuri and Estelle are the main stars as we explore their relationship a little. Like the Innocent Tale of Ion in Tales of the Abyss, there will be spoilers here too.

**(I don't own Tales of Vesperia)**

* * *

Halure's tree was as gorgeous as ever in the sunlight, with its countless pink flower dancing in the sky. Brave Vesperia and their part time members decided to get together in Halure. It's been so long, they were barely able to contain their excitement for seeing each other.

After a joyful reunion, the group split up around town for some fun. Raven and Carol decided to do some hunting in the forest, while Judith dragged Rita along for some shopping. Judith was thinking of playing dress up with Rita, to which she knew the young mage would not be amused by, but for Judith, it was quite fun to see her getting worked up.

While the gang were doing their own thing in the town, Yuri and Estelle hung out at the tree. Estelle was reading to the children who came to listen to her stories, while Yuri sat close by the tree with Repede sitting next to his master, watching her interact with the ecstatic children. She told her stories with those ever endearing, gentle, and cheerful eyes.

It was right around this time that Yuri began to remember his adventures with Estelle, starting when they first met in the Imperial Castle in Zaphias. Yuri thought Estelle was strange for a noble, and strange she certainly was, since she never been outside the castle before meeting Yuri. As soon as she spoke Flynn's name, Yuri decided to help the princess escape from the guards and leave the city, and it's from there that they meet their friends along their journey, from finding Flynn and the blastia thief, to exploring this vast world.

And then, there's the unpleasant memory of Estelle being kidnapped by Raven, and used like a toy by Commandant Alexei. He had no idea why he came back to it, but something in his mind clicked that made him remember. Yuri remembered the battle at the top of the Imperial Castle, where Estelle's endearing, gentle, and cheerful eyes had lost their spirit. They were broken, lifeless.

The torture of Alexei's manipulation of her powers had taken its toll on her own, to the point where all she even lost her will to live. Alexei controlled her like a puppet, forcing her against her own to fight her friends. And he did it like he had done a thousand times before, and showed no remorse, but only amusement.

Yuri hated Alexei for he did to Estelle, and he would not rest until he had the commandant pay for he did to her, his friends, and to the rest of Zaphias. That's just the half of why the memory was unpleasant. The most unpleasant part of having to fight the broken Estelle on his own was her asking, begging him to kill her to make her stop attacking him.

Hearing her broken voice, and seeing the despair in her eyes, and her soulless expression broke Yuri's heart, something he's never felt before. The broken Estelle he fought was not his Estelle. She wasn't the gentle, kind, and innocent princess he's come to care for.

Care for…? Yeah, care for. That's probably it. Otherwise, he wouldn't have felt so heartbroken from fighting her, or felt a warm feeling from her embracing him when they reunited back in Zaphias.

Then again, maybe "care" isn't the exact word for it. Yeah, he cares about Estelle, at first like an older brother of sorts, but lately, it has a different feeling. What could it be…?

"Yuri?" a sweet voice snapped him back to reality.

"Huh?" Yuri gasped when he saw Estelle standing over him. "Estelle…?"

"Yuri, what's wrong?" a concerned Estelle asked, "You have such a serious look on your face."

"O-Oh, really?" Yuri stammered, likely shocked to hear that himself. He hadn't realized that he let his emotion show until Estelle pointed it out. It took mere seconds for Yuri to collect himself, and smile like he usually does. "I was just remembering some of the stuff that went down during our journey together."

"Really? What did you remember?" Estelle innocently asked, sitting beside her long time friend, the opposite side of where Repede sat next to his master.

"Some things I'd rather forget." Yuri grimaced.

"Oh…" Estelle could see a dark expression hanging over Yuri's face.

"Sorry. It's nothing, really. I don't mean to drag you into my personal problems."

"Yuri, you always do that. You try to pass something that's bothering you as nothing." Estelle said sternly, "I'm willing to listen if ever need someone talk to."

"Relax Estelle." Yuri's smile came back, "It's really nothing serious, it's just…" Yuri paused, with his smile disappearing into a deep frown, "I remembered the incident with Alexei…"

"The commandant?"

"Yeah. I remember just about every sick and twisted thing he did. Like blackmailing Raven into kidnapping you, and then trapping you in that sphere and torturing you. It made my blood boil." Yuri glared. Talking about it made his blood boil as well. "That's not all. He made you his puppet Estelle. He forced you to do things you'd never do in a million years."

Estelle's expression turned dark as well. "That wasn't a pleasant experience for me either. I'd like to forget it too. But, it's enduring such hardships that make us stronger, right?"

"Yeah. You wouldn't know it, but it tore me up inside just raising my blade against you."

"But, that was because I was attacking you. I'm sure that warranted you raising your sword at me Yuri."

"Did you forget the part where you were brainwashed?" Yuri asked.

"I wish…" Estelle answered.

"Hehe… that's what I thought." Yuri chuckled.

"Yuri, whenever I remember what Alexei did to me, I get scared sometimes. It's like he's still there, taunting me with the memory, and I can't escape it. Even now, I'm scared…" Estelle said, huddling her arms and legs together like a scared child. She looked like she was about to cry. The trauma of those events still lingered in her mind. Yuri could see that.

Without warning, Yuri grasped Estelle's left hand, gripping it tightly, causing the pink haired princess to look him in the eye.

"But, he's not here, Estelle. I am. And even if he does somehow come back to life, I'll be sure to send him back where he came from. And I'll keep him away from you too. I swear I'll protect you Estelle." Yuri swear with a serious expression.

Estelle, who was stunned, blushed and looked away from him shyly. She may have come a long way from being the indecisive and naïve princess, but she still has her moments where she's just like any girl in the proper age to be embarrassed by a young man she fancies. Her heart raced fast and hard in her chest. She had always liked Yuri, but never really considered him a romantic partner, yet here he is, like a knightly prince declaring that he would protect her.

Upon seeing her reaction, Yuri let's go of her hand, "Sorry. I didn't mean to get emotional on you like that." Yuri apologized.

"No… I'm happy, that your sharing your feelings with me Yuri." Estelle said, turning back to face Yuri, with red cheeks no less, "I'm just surprised, that'll all."

"Hehe, I see." Yuri smiled again. Yeah, this conversation was starting to lift Yuri's darker mood a moment ago.

"You know, Yuri, I'd like to share something with you too." said Estelle.

"Oh, yeah? What is it?" Yuri asked.

"A memory. One from Zaude When you fell into the ocean." Estelle began with a sad smile, "That day you disappeared, everyone scattered about looking for you. They really believed you were alive, Yuri. But…" Estelle paused, lowering her head, and entwined her hands together, "I didn't join the search at first…"

Yuri sat patiently. When Estelle wanted to say something she felt was important, he would listen to her. That's how their relationship has always been. Though, he was mildly surprised to hear that she didn't look for him like Flynn and the others did.

"I became depressed… I secluded myself in my room at the castle. I'm sure everyone was worried about me, but they gave me some space." Estelle continued, "When you disappeared, I was so sad and scared, I didn't know what to do. I just sat on my bed, subbing and subbing. I almost believed you were dead. My heart hurt so much." Estelle said, with a small tear falling from her eye.

"Estelle…" Yuri said, sympathetically.

"But you know, Repede stayed with me the whole time. Even though he didn't like me much, he stayed by my side." Estelle smile brightly.

"Really? Repede?" Yuri rose an eyebrow, surprised that Repede stuck with Estelle, even thought he didn't really interact with her. Come to think of it, Estelle and Repede were together in Zaphias when they found him.

"Yes! Isn't that right, Repede?" Estelle said to the faithful hound.

"Woof!" Repede barked in confirmation.

"Well, I'll be damned." Yuri smirked.

"And you know what else, he let me pet him for the first time!" Estelle said. She looked like a grade school girl ready for a fieldtrip. Or better yet, a little girl who had just gotten her very first pet.

"Whoa! That's the biggest surprise today." Yuri said with a stunned expression.

"I was surprised too! I was so happy! It was thanks to that I found my spirits again. It made me want to help look for you, and help the people in Zaphias recover from the damage Alexei caused." said Estelle, before turning to the brave dog, "Repede, thank you so much!" Estelle thanked Repede, who simply whined lowly. Some patches of his fur, presumably his cheek, turned red for only a instant. If Yuri didn't know any better, he'd venture a guess that Repede was embarrassed to be thanked by Estelle.

"I made you and the others go through a lot grief. For that I apologize." Yuri said, sullenly.

"Don't worry Yuri. I'm the one who should apologize for giving up before I ever got started and acting like a baby." Estelle apologized, "I should've known better. Somewhere deep down, I knew you were alive then, and you're too strong to die just like that. And here you are, alive today. You've done so much for us, especially for me. I don't know how I can properly thank you, Yuri."

Yuri looked up at the sky. Flowers flying across that great blue sky reminded him of something else today. "Heh… well, there is one thing you can do. Something no one else can imitate." Yuri smiled.

"Really? Like what?" asked Estelle.

Yuri looks to the princess. From the look in her eyes and on her face, she was most eager to know what thing she can do that no else can imitate. As expected, she's not shy about letting her emotions show. Yuri smiled gently. He didn't hesitate for a moment. He reached over for Estelle, and gently pulled her into a tight hug.

"W-Wha- Yuri, what're you… eh…?" Estelle was flabbergasted. She became so embarrassed her face turned red instantly. Estelle was used to Estelle hugging Yuri, not Yuri hugging Estelle.

"You being you, Estelle." Yuri said simply, "That's all I need."

"Yuri…?" Estelle whispered. Estelle Her heart began to beat faster than it did before. She lost all of her strength due to Yuri's big strong arms holding her tightly. She could hear his heart beating too.

"Never lose that gentle spirit, Estelle. Even when times are tough. Stay the way you are, and never fall into despair. Keeping hoping. And, even if you become depressed or even sad about something, you can always come to me. I may not be the best listener or councilor, but I promise I'll do my best. I did say I'd protect you after all." smiled Yuri.

A smile appeared on Estelle's face too. "Yuri…" she whispered softly, and nuzzled her face into his chest.

Yuri let go of her moments later. While he didn't hesitate to say what he had to say, Yuri was still hesitant to pursue his feelings for Estelle. He's dirtied his hands more than once, and he doesn't want to drag Estelle down with him.

Nevertheless, she remains glued to him, even after he lets go. He asked if she was afraid of him after discovering his crimes, and she said no. She wasn't afraid of him. Not even afraid to shake his blood soaked hand. Estelle may be- no, must be the purest soul in the entire world. That's what Yuri believes.

"Yuri." Estelle said, "Thank you… for everything." she said with a smile, as she gently pushed away from him.

Yuri chuckled, "Hehe, no problem. Helping clumsy, tomboyish princesses is my specialty, after all."

"You're mean!" Estelle pouted.

"Hahaha!" Yuri laughed.

"Hey! Yuri! Estelle!" Carol's voice called out to the two. Carol was running up the path to the tree, while the others followed him, albeit walking.

"Everyone!" Estelle smiled to her friends, standing to dash up to them and talked about to them about various things, like the Carol and Raven's hunt in the forest, and the shopping spree Rita and Judith went on. Estelle informed them of the stories she told the kids playing near the tree, and how they enjoyed them.

Meanwhile, Yuri stayed put, even after Repede followed after Estelle. Looks like Estelle finally managed to get Repede to like her, at least a little bit. Either way Yuri is happy for Estelle. After all the hardships they went through, Estelle remained strong, and stayed as she always has, but not without growth in her character. She may have powerful healing abilities, but it seems she can even heal others without them, with just her smile, gentle voice, and kind demeanor.

"Thanks Estelle…" Yuri whispered. He looked up towards the sky and watched the flower peddles fall and dance in the wind.

_"These flower peddles, are exactly like Estelle. They're bright. Cheerful. Filled with life, and best of all… pure. She's good, gentle, and innocent. The exact opposite of me. I'm impure, and yet I'm drawn to her pureness. Her purity healed someone as impure as me. I don't know if I really understand it or not, but I don't care. I'll never stop caring for Estelle, or anyone else. That promise is my way of thanking you, Estelle. I'll always stay by your side, because I love you."_

"Yuri!" Estelle's voice called out to him. Yuri could see her waving her hand to him, while the others stand behind her with smiles on their faces.

Yuri smiled as well. He sat up and marched over to his friends to join in on their lively hood.

Estelle smiled brightly as her friends are all together, especially with Yuri.

_"Yuri, thank you. What you've said today made all of my fears wash away. I'm glad I got to travel with you, because I got to see so much of the world, the world I always wanted to see from outside the castle. And it's all thanks to you. You may think of yourself badly from time to time, because of what you did to Ragou and Cumore, but I know you did it to save lives, and that's more noble than what others would think. And all that you've done for me, and everyone else. That's proof your kind heart, and that's why I love you."_

* * *

BW: And that it ends this Innocent Tale. I was original planning to have this take place after Yuri's fall from Zaude and before they discover how they can save the world. But, I think setting it up after the end of the game is more fitting. I hope you enjoyed this one shot story.


End file.
